


Once He was somebody's child. Somebody's little boy.

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid
Genre: Death, War, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: This is an attempt to show the life of John Kreese. From how he was a sweet little boy, to going to war, and then turning into the "evil" Sensei we all love to hate.





	Once He was somebody's child. Somebody's little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> "With all the Shit I've seen in my life; I feel like a broken man, Johnny. I don't think I can be fixed."

Everyone thinks he's a monster. But what I see is a sad broken man who lost his innocence in a terrible war. I see somebody's scared little boy in his eyes. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Once" Bradley Kane
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHT TO ANY OF THE VIDEO OR MUSIC CONTENT. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THESE VIDEOS AND MY CHANNEL ISN'T MONETIZED. I MAKE THESE VIDEOS TO ENJOY THE COBRA KAI FANDM.


End file.
